Prince of Eden
by VampireNinja96
Summary: Over a year after the game ends, and Saki has seen no sign of her beloved prince. On the day when she begins to lose hope, a mere chance encounter changes it all. This is a SakiXTakizawa oneshot on the long awaited moment when the two finally meet again. Enjoy and review :)


Hey guys! This is a short one-shot, my take on a reunion of Saki Morimi and Akira Takizawa long after the events of Paradise Lost (film 2). I just thought that it was an infuriating ending- I was so hoping for SakiXTakizawa! Enjoy, see you at the bottom!

(^_^)**PRINCE OF EDEN**(^_^)

Eleven days. That was all we were given together. Eleven days in which we met, in which Takizawa went through hell and back, and still walked out with a smile, in which he instigated the healing of our entire country. And he disappeared, faded into nothing, just as he wanted. Only, I didn't want that. I was so certain that I had picked up the prince I had been looking for. Nobody would ever match up to him, ever, and it was my dearest wish that he stayed with us, with the Eden of the East crew, with me. Instead, he chose to run, with the promise that he would return one day. He looked so sincere, his eyes were so genuine, and yet…

None of us had seen or heard from Takizawa in over a year.

Surely we would have caught even a whisper of where he was, got a glimpse of his jet black hair in the streets? Every time I heard 'Akira' or anything beginning with 'Taki-', my heart would begin pounding and I would suddenly be filled with sadness and a longing for him. I had returned to New York several times, to ground zero, the White House, his apartment, and there was no sign of him. I was beginning to lose that desperate hope of seeing his face again; that last kiss I gave him felt more like a goodbye than anything.

I woke up on yet another overcast autumn day. I was a part of the many thousands of proactive NEETs, living in and working from a special building, still maintained by the massive flea market just outside. On the surface it looked as if not a lot had changed these past twelve months or so, but I could feel it in the air- Takizawa had done good, and he was still out there, working hard to make this world a better place to live in. I just wished he would return, and I always prayed that he was safe.

"Saki! You're up!"

I yawned and looked over with bleary eyes to see a figure standing tall over me.

"Sis?" I blinked. "What time is it?"

"It's after noon. Are you going to lay in bed all day like a real NEET or are you going to get a move on? This country won't fix itself!" she said in a mockingly stern tone.

"After noon?!"

In a panic, I threw off the covers and changed into some day clothes that were scattered on the floor. None of it matched and my hair was now a complete shambles, but I was in such a rush that caring about this seemed to have flown out the window. Sis watched on in amusement as I ran a toothbrush through my mouth and splashed water in my face to wake me up properly.

"What time was I supposed to be at the meeting?"

"Ten. But don't worry, a lot of people miss meetings. We're still good for nothings, you know!"

"Ten?! Wait- why aren't you there, Sis?"

"There was something else that needed my attention. Now hurry, Saki sweetie. Don't want to be any later than you already are!"

I nodded and bolted out the door. I was still up top in terms of hierarchy. Hirasawa had somehow managed to pull some strings and get us Eden of the East crew right into the main focus. We sort of had to drop the name- the terrorist accusations were way too out of hand to deal with- but we were now the main team for a communications project. This meant a large department with lots of progress meetings, and I was still awful at getting up for them!

It wasn't exactly an official meet up, being in a local café, but I still considered these things to be valuable. I got several questioning glances from other NEETs and from members of the public as I ran through the streets dressed like a freak. I shook my head and kept on running, my skirt rippling rapidly in the wind.

As I dashed round a corner, my heart stopped when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Mr Outside, I can make her do that again, can't I? Juiz, you still exist? … Nah. It was worth a shot though, right?"

"Still as carefree as ever, Akira."

_Mr Outside? Akira?!_

Sure enough, when I finally came to a stop round the corner, staring into an alleyway, a black-haired prince was stood at the corner, talking to the oldest man I had ever seen.

Takizawa clutched his noblesse phone in his hand, and he was fondly smiling down at it.

"Akira, what did you want to see me about?" the old man, who I angrily knew as Mr Outside now.

"I was wondering if you could help me track down a certain girl I met once… Saki Morimi. I owe her a lot, and…" he swallowed. "Well, it's been a while."

"Young man, I don't think you need to look any further than to your left."

I gasped from the sudden exposure. Why hadn't I run up to him at the start? Why hadn't I called out his name? The truth was, I was terrified. I had waited so long for this moment, so long just to catch a glimpse of him that I was scared. If I looked away, or if I touched him, he would dissolve into a mere dust, an illusion of my own creation.

He slowly turned his head around, and out the corner of his eye, he saw me, stood frozen on the spot, staring at him with tears glistening in my eyes.

"Saki?" he looked dazed. He walked towards me, and burst out laughing. "Don't look so scared!"

"It's really you, isn't it?" I whispered. "Takizawa?"

"Hey now," he said softly, taking my hands in his. "I think we can stop with the calling me by my surname, Saki."

I blushed scarlet and avoided his gaze. I was so happy that I didn't know what to say.

"I've been gone so long, haven't I? I'm sorry." The regret I heard made me feel guilty about any kind of resentment or doubt I had previously had.

"Akira? You're not going to go away again, are you?" My voice shook with fear.

"Absolutely not. We're going to ride this one out together, you got that?" he grinned. He turned to Mr Outside. "Hey old man, you can leave me to it now, okay? Thanks for all your help. I'll contact you again soon."

The old man nodded approvingly, and slowly left us in the alleyway. After a moment's silence, Akira sighed, "He really was a good guy all along, in his own way."

"I guess I don't have a right to give my opinion on that," I mumbled.

"Why so gloomy? I thought you'd be happy when we met again."

"Akira, you idiot!" I cried, finally letting out my pent-up feelings. I ripped my hands out of his and placed my fists on his chest. "I haven't seen or heard from you in this long and you act like it's been a couple of days, or something! Do you have any idea how much I missed you, how much we all did, how much we all waited for your return with all our hearts?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Saki, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to be gone for that long. A lot of stuff got in the way, that's all. I promise I won't go and run off again, I really do. Now come on, let's go back to my apartment!"

"You have an apartment?"

"The old man got me one. Cool huh? Anyway, let's go." And he took my hand, leading me off again like he always had.

His apartment was at the top of an enormous condominium, sleek and uniquely furnished with any number of high-tech gadgets hanging about the place. Yep, it was him written all over. Charming and not easily put into a category, a blinding sight.

"Welcome to my newest home!" he said proudly. "I'll admit it isn't as terrorist-looking as the apartment we found in New York, without the guns and the maps and everything, but it's pretty cool, wouldn't you agree, Saki?"

"Yes," I said, nodding. "It looks great!"

He grinned at me again, and from that instant I knew he meant it this time. He wasn't going away again. Still, I never planned to let him leave my line of sight again. Akira took my hand and pulled me over, gathering me in his arms. He brushed the hair away from my eyes and smiled gently down at me.

"I've missed you, Saki," he said tenderly. "Sorry I caused you so much trouble. Thank you for everything. Thank you for staying by me until the end, no matter what I did to make you stay out of that game. Thank you." I heard his voice catch in his throat, and his eyes grew moist. I saw the tears glinting on his lashes.

So he could cry… I always wondered.

"I was never going to give up on you, Akira," I replied honestly.

"Thank you." He smiled like he'd just won the lottery, and leaned towards me.

I tilted my head upwards, knowing that this would lock us together forever.  
Akira took my cheek in one hand, put the other on my lower back and pulled my whole body into a kiss. As he pressed his urgent lips to mine, I completely forgot where I was. He moved his lips to my neck, dashing it with quick, feathery kisses, and I felt myself weakening every moment. He paused, and both of us were breathless.

We smiled at each other. I knew that from now on, Akira would not leave. I would stay by him for as long as he needed me, holding his hand, working with him to see his dearest wish to completion. Yes, he was my prince… But not the prince out of necessity, not Number Nine of the Selecao, not the Air King or any of that. He was my own Prince of Eden.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, and sorry for any typos that may or may not have been in that. Please review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
